


My Family

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 14:53:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: La familia es de lo más importante, al menos para el lo es, ama a su familia, ama a sus dos tesoros.El nunca convivio con una familia hasta que tuvo once y conoció a los Weasley, puede decir ahora  que es el más afortunado del mundo al tener al que nunca pensó seria su mundo y un hermoso retoño de su amor





	My Family

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y sea de su agrado  
> Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen si no a su gran autora

\- ¡¡¡¡Cuéntame la historia otra vez papi!!!!

\- Ahora no amor, necesito terminar con esto

\- Pero papi-reprochó el niño-llevas en eso toda la mañana, ni siquiera haz preparado la cena

El mayor levantó la vista de la mesa en donde se encontraba para mirar hacia el reloj que marcaba las 9

\- ¡Diablos!

\- Lenguaje papi- reprendió el menor

\- Si bebe, lo siento-se levantó dejando atrás una decena de libros y pergaminos, tinteros y cartas

Una vez estando de pie se dirigió a la cocina, seguido por el menor que jugaba al avioncito mientras caminaba

\- ¿Qué quieres para cenar?

\- Pizza, Pizza!!!!, Quiero pizza papi

\- A tu Papá no le gusta que comas pizza amor- se imaginaba ya la cara de molestia en el rostro del mayor

\- Por favor papi, por fa por fa- miro a su papi con los más tristes ojos de perrito, los ojos grises del menor adquirían un brillo destructor para su papá, lo sabía- además ambos amamos la pizza- dijo como si esa fuera el punto clave- a papá no le quedará de otra más que aceptar.

El mayor soltó una carcajada ante lo dicho, a su hijo le valía lo más poco lo que opinara su padre respecto a la pizza, y si él le decía algo, siempre podía decir que lo chantajearon y no era nada alejado a la realidad

\- Muy bien, busca el plato más grande, traeré los ingredientes- el pequeño pelicafe fue en busca del plato especial para las pizzas, lo habían conseguido un restaurante tradicional de pizzas en Italia una vez que fueron, aunque al principio el dueño del restaurant no se los quiso dar, su padre hizo hacer entrar en razón al señor y volvieron al hotel con el, su papi ya tenía todo sobre la mesa, tenían una estufa en su cocina pero en realidad no la ocupaban o al menos no demasiado, en lo personal el creía que la tenían muchas veces como adorno, pero su papi lo ocupaba cuando hacía pasteles o la cena de Navidad o sus pizzas, decía que le daba un toque natural, y le brindaba un sabor diferente más de hogar, su papi era el único en La casa que sabía cocinar de manera normal y por lo consiguiente era el único que la usaba. 

En una ocasión intentaron darle una sorpresa a su papi, le querían dar un desayuno de ensueño preparado por ellos, pero su linda fantasía terminó con la mitad de la cocina hecha trizas, ambos tenían toda la ropa bañada entre harina y salsas, su aventura terminó con su papi alterado recién despertado apoyado en el marco de La puerta, cuando este se dio cuenta de la situación, rio hasta que quedó sentado en el suelo, a ambos les dolió un poco eso, pero La hermosa sonrisa que les brindó fue suficiente, su papa limpio su desastre, y terminaron por comer fuera.

\- ¿La vas a meter al horno papi?

\- No amor- su papi paso una mano por sus cabellos cafeces , tenía la costumbre de hacerlo cuando estaba avergonzado- tu papá ya no tarda en llegar y es mejor tenerla ya lista para cuando llegue para que no pueda cambiar de opinión- le dijo 

\- Entonces no hay horno hoy papi- por nada del mundo dejaría que su padre decidiera que era mejor ir por una ensalada aún podía sentir el sabor de la cena de ayer, puaj su paladar no volvería a ser el mismo después de eso. 

\- Muy bien. 

Esta era realmente la parte que más amaba de cocinar, su papi la hacía con magia y eso era sensacional era lo segundo más genial del mundo, lo primero era el quidditch y sus padres eran expertos en eso, cuando iban a la casa de sus abuelos y a la casa del lago podía verlos en acción inclusive podía verlos jugar vez en cuando, cuando sus primos también iban podían formar equipos siempre Gryffindor vs Slytherin.

Su papi tomo su varita y los ingredientes comenzaron a volar de aquí para allá, la masa se extendió, la salsa fue untada y el queso agregado además de los ingredientes principales la pizza estaba casi lista vio a su Papi mover sus labios y la pizza comenzaba a parecer más una pizza real las orillas se comenzaban a volar y los ingredientes se cocían, su papi se dio vuelta y fue por los vasos que apenas los puso comenzaban a ser llenados por la bebida favorita de su papa, para que no le costará demasiado.

\- Quiero entender por qué de todos días a ustedes se les ocurrió precisamente comer pizza hoy

Ambos saltaron ante la nueva voz y sus rostros se dirigieron ahí, luciendo algo asustados, como niños a los que fueron atrapados en sus travesuras aunque si había un niño ahí y el otro aunque ya no era físicamente uno muchas veces se comportaba como tal, pero quien era el para culparlo después de todo lo que habían pasado podían darse ciertos lujos en cómo actuar- Y bien ¿por qué?

\- Pues... verás amor...tenía mucho trabajo y...

\- Sólo tuviste ojos para tu trabajo no es así- miro con sus grises a su esposo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas mientras asentía con la cabeza, lo suponía su torpe y lindo león era todo un caso, pero tenía en parte la culpa, él había dejado entrar la noche anterior a Granger a su hogar, que había llegado trayéndole el mundo con sus investigaciones, porque Granger decidió tomarse un año sabático y hacer diversas investigaciones sobre animales y cosas mágicas porque se encontró un segundo tomo del libro escrito por el magizoogista Newt Scamander, movió los ojos para ver los de su hijo quien tenía ligeramente fruncido el ceño , sabía de antemano de quien había sido la idea y que el otro sólo había caído en tentación y los ojos de su hijo también le decían otra cosa una de la que estaba muy orgulloso, el saltaría en defensa de su papi

\- Papi no tiene la culpa- y ahí estaba la defensa- yo le dije que hiciéramos la pizza

\- Fue mi error no vi el reloj hasta que ya era demasiado tarde, pensaba hacer otra cosa 

Él no sabía qué hacer si reír o no y es que esos dos se defenderían aunque no corrieron riesgo alguno

\- Y bien por qué no se sientan para su podamos cenar con tranquilidad y me cuentan cómo les fue a cada uno

Los ojos de sus dos tesoros se iluminaron después de lo dicho 

Lo primero que hicieron fue tomar sus pedazos, irónico no, demostraban más devoción por la harina y salsa horneada

\- Pues terminar la posición multijugos yo solito papá- el menor dejo su pecho hincharse ante lo dicho- la tía Hermione lo comprobó jaja puedo convertirme en quien yo quiera  
\- ten cuidado con eso Scorp o podría terminar siendo algo que no quieras como le paso a tu tía - le aseguro Harry recordando aquella vez donde termino transformándose en la gata de Pansy

\- Recordando cuando Granger maulló dé más amor- se burló Draco

\- Jaja un poco aunque su intención era buena, y a ti ¿cómo te fue?-mientras mordía una rebanada triangular-no tuviste ningún problema con Ron? 

\- Si papi, te enfrentaste a los malos y ganaste como Batman?- pregunto entusiasmado imaginándose a su papa combatiendo a los malos como el caballero de la noche

\- Algo así junto con el torpe de Wesley pudimos atrapar a los malos- le dio una mirada al león-¿Quién? - ambos pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él, entendiendo la pregunta, los dos con rostros que expresaban entre algo de indignación y temor

\- Scorp sabes que hacer- dijo serio el castaño mientras su hijo se levantaba he iba a la planta alta por lo necesario- Ahora amor será todo un placer adentrarte a la más genial cosa muggle que existe " Comics" vamos vamos- levantó al peliplateado de La silla y lo adentro a la sala para comenzar a oscurecerla además de traer lo que aún quedaba de pizza unos tazones de palomitas y más golosinas mágicas 

Scorp bajo junto con un montón de revistas y películas, porque era una de las cosas a las que Draco se había tenido que adaptar, a que sus dos amores ocupaban y utilizaban cosas Muggles

De ahí que su casa tuviera mucho de ellas, tener hasta un teléfono a petición de Harry para cuando se necesitará, y podía decir que esos aparato valían algo la pena por las cosas que podían hacer nada que no pudiese hacer con magia pero tenía sus ventajas o tener negocios en algunas empresas muggle que redituaban bien 

\- Muy bien 

Y así pasaron por lo menos dos horas de explicación "corta" sobre el mundo de Dc y algunos matices de Marvel, luego de eso un mega maratón de películas.  
Los tres estaban sentados-acostados él estaba cómodamente sentado en el centro del sillón a su costado se encontraba su pequeño con la cabeza en sus piernas, había caído rendido ya hace un rato, del otro lado estaba un Harry a punto de dormir con la cabeza sobre su hombro, sus cabellos cafeces contrastaban con su mano blanquecina que los movía con dulzura, en la pared seguía viéndose a Batman peleando con una persona con mascara de búho, agradecía de la tranquilidad que tenía en estos momentos, cuando antes pensaba que ni siquiera iba a poder terminar la escuela, después de la guerra las cosas fueron difíciles si es que se puede decir, su familia estaba por los suelos la guerra había causado demasiado dolor para todos más para él, los recuerdos eran demasiado dolorosos

\- No pienses demasiado las cosas- le dijo la voz suave de Harry, lo miro a los ojos esas grandes e infinitas esmeraldas que si bien en el pasado le causaban molestia terminaron por volverse entrañables

\- No lo hago, además a ti te vendría bien hacerlo no?- le dijo burlón sabiendo lo que se vendría

\- Ohh piensas que no lo hago, ya verás que pienso demasiado, que tal te vendría el papel de niñero porque Mione y yo tendremos un pequeño viaje y adivina quienes cuidaran de los niños?- la cara de Draco fue la venganza perfecta 

\- Siempre me utilizaras verdad- puso cara de indignación – sabes que en Londres hay organizaciones para el maltrato contra el varón también

\- Insinúas que eres maltratado, mira quien habla

Y así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que terminaron por besarse, sin despertar a su pequeño

Draco entrelazo sus manos viendo sus manos, la sensación que más ama además de ver los ojos de Harry era el calor de sus manos, esas manos que lo sacaron de la miseria que le brindaron amor y luz cuando más lo necesitaba, porque aunque fuera lo más irónico del mundo o por lo menos para su casa, un león ayudo a una serpiente herida y moribunda en vez de darle la estocada final, aunque sus padres hubieran puesto el grito en el cielo cuando había llegado con Harry a su casa y amenazaron con desheredarlo no importo, podrían sobre llevar eso.

Harry también enfrento eso no fue para nada del gusto de los Weasley y Hermione cuando su dragón fue a cenar en navidad, aunque muchos pensaran que el había salvado a Draco no era así, quizás en un principio pudiera ser pero la realidad era otra ambos necesitaban del otro como aire, ambos aprendieron juntos a sobrellevar todo lo que la vida les había arrojado, ambos fueron sus salvavidas, ahora ninguno sería útil sin el otro, sin el amor del contrario.

Por qué el día que se dieron la oportunidad de crear algo fue lo mejor que pudieron hacer con sus vidas, eran tan felices juntos con su pequeño amor junto con ellos que era ahora su motivación más grande, porque eran la mejor familia que ambos pudieran imaginar y sabían que eran felices y que podrían sobrellevar lo que fuera juntos como familia como pareja que eran.

Porque su amor era inmenso.

Porque su amor era infinito.

Porque su amor era para siempre.


End file.
